1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source assembly, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the light source assembly, and a method of driving the light source assembly, and more particularly, to a light source assembly, an LCD having the light source assembly, and a method of driving the light source assembly, in which a reproducible color space is expanded to represent colors which more accurately represent natural colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society becomes more dependent on sophisticated information and communication technology, market needs for larger and thinner displays increase. In particular, conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”) fail to fully satisfy the market needs, and demand for flat panel displays (“FPDs”) such as plasma display panels (“PDPs”), plasma address liquid crystal (“PALC”) display panels, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), and organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), for example, is therefore rapidly increasing.
Generally, standard monitors set a color space of a standard red, green and blue (“sRGB”) standard as a standard color space for the standard monitor. However, only a limited number of colors can be represented in the color space of the sRGB standard. Thus, standard monitors which set the sRGB standard cannot represent colors outside a range of colors of the sRGB color space. In addition, devices such as digital cameras, for example, have recently been improved such that they capture colors outside the range of colors of the sRGB color space. However, if an image captured by such a digital camera, for example, is displayed on a standard monitor which utilizes the sRGB standard, colors captured by the digital camera cannot be accurately represented. Thus, a monitor having a color space including a wider range of colors than the sRGB color space, such as an ADOBE® RGB color space, is required.